The Pregnancy Chronicles
by Mokusgirl
Summary: This is going to end up being a series of stories all set while Sammy's is pregnant with her and Gibbs' first child. Gammy. Enjoy!
1. Pondering & Rough Days

**A/N: So this is the start of what I'm thinking will be a little series of stories all set while Sammy is pregnant with their first little girl, Mia. At the point this is set in Sammy is around 3 months pregnant, just getting to the end of her first trimester. Oh also I didn't really mention it but Declan is pregnant as well. I think that's about all you need to know, so Enjoy! **

oOoOoOo

**The Pregnancy Chronicles **

oOoOoOo

Gibbs lay in bed; Sammy curled up beside him, her head on his chest and her growing belly pressed to his side. It seemed like yesterday that Sammy was telling him she was pregnant. It happened to be while she was sitting in front of the toilet between bouts of morning sickness about 2 months earlier. He was delighted but also a little worried. It had been a long time since he's had a child to raise and he was worried he might be too damaged form what happened so many years ago. Somewhere at the back of his mind there was a voice telling him that he's be just fine and that he should stop worrying but that voice was often drown out by all of the worries and other thoughts. With a sigh Gibbs looked over at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand beside him, it's green numbers glowing in the dark of the room, it was 3am, Sammy would probably wake up in the next couple hours and he still hadn't gone to sleep. He pulled Sammy closer and shifted a bit to get comfortable before closing his eyes and attempting to sleep.

oOoOoOo

It was too soon when Gibbs was woken up by the alarm going off signalling it was 6 am and the shifting of the bed as Sammy got up. H rolled over and hit the button to make the noise from the alarm stop and was about to roll over and close his eyes for a few more minutes when he heard Sammy getting sick in the washroom. He pulled himself out of bed and headed for the washroom, sitting behind Sammy on the floor and pulling her hair out of the way while rubbing her back.

When she was sure her stomach was done rebelling Sammy leaned back into Gibbs, who pulled her close.

"Maybe you should stay home today," Gibbs said softly, "You could get some rest and be back tomorrow."

"I'm fine," Sammy sad as she sat up, "My head doesn't hurt that bad and I think my tummy will be better once I eat."

"You're sure?" Gibbs asked, eying Sammy's still pale face.

"Yes," Sammy said as she moved away from Gibbs and pulled herself up with the counter, "See, all good."

"Alright," Gibbs said, getting to his feet.

He took Sammy's hand and headed down the stairs.

"Any requests for breakfast?" Gibbs asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"I think maybe just some toast and milk," Sammy said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"One piece or two?" Gibbs asked, retrieving the bread from the bread keeper and moving over to the toaster.

"Two, please," Sammy said enjoying the view of Gibbs' bum she was getting, "And can you put peanut butter on them?"

"Of course," Gibbs said flashing Sammy a smile.

When the toast popped up Gibbs spread peanut butter on both slices and cut them in half diagonally. He set the plate down in from of Sammy and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"You still want a glass of milk to go with that?" Gibbs asked as she headed back to the toaster to put down a couple pieced for himself.

"Just half a glass please," Sammy said, once she and finished chewing and had swallowed her bite of toast.

"You're sure you only want half?" Gibbs asked, heading for the fridge, glass in hand.

"Mhm," Sammy said, nodding when Gibbs looked her way.

Gibbs poured Sammy's half glass of milk and set it beside her plate.

"I forgot the baby doesn't really like milk in the morning does she?" Gibbs said, moving around to finish up getting his breakfast before sitting beside Sammy at the table.

"It really depends," Sammy said as she finished off her piece of toast, "This early in the morning not so much. Give it a couple hours and it's not as bad."

"You don't have to finish it if it starts to bother your stomach," Gibbs said around a bite of toast.

"Mkay," Sammy mumbled as she worked on the last of her toast.

She slowly drank her milk and watched Gibbs eat. When her glass was empty she took her dishes to the sink then walked back to the tabled and rested her chin on Gibbs' shoulder.

"I'm gonna get dressed," Sammy said softly before planting a kiss on Gibbs' cheek.

"Alright," Gibbs said, turning to catch Sammy's lips in a soft kiss.

Sammy returned the kiss before moving away and smiling at Gibbs with a little wink. She headed up the stairs and into their bedroom. After looking through her clothes she decided on a loose t-shirt and a pair of capri sweats.

She had just finished pulling her pants on when Gibbs walked in. She sat on the bed so Gibbs could get to the dresser. She had been resisting the urge to rub the ache growing in her stomach, she didn't want to do anything to make Gibbs start to worry again, especially when she knew they were just growing pains, but she finally gave up. That's when Gibbs turned around.

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked in concern as he sat on the bed beside Sammy.

"Yeah, I'm good," Sammy said, not stopping the rubbing she had started, "It's just growing pains, Baby's making room for herself."

"You're positive?" Gibbs asked in his usual over protective way.

"Yeah, I was reading up on it," Sammy said, trying to get him to relax, "You should read the book I bought, it's got some interesting stuff in it."

"Alright," Gibbs said, softly kissing Sammy before planting a kiss on her belly ad getting up to get dressed.

He pulled on a button down shirt and a pair of jeans before looking down at his watch.

"Are you ready to go?" Gibbs asked as he held a hand out to Sammy to help her up.

Sammy took the hand he offered and let him pull her to her feet.

"Yup," Sammy said with a smile, "Just have to grab my bag and stuff."

"Alright," Gibbs said, flashing Sammy a smile of him own as they headed downstairs.

Sammy grabbed her bottle of 5 Alive from the fridge and pulled her pack off the back of the chair she had left it on before meeting Gibbs at the door. She slid her flip flops on and tossed her high tops into her pack.

"I'm ready to go when you are," She said as she slid her NCIS Jacket on.

Gibbs slid him own jacket on then took Sammy's hand, "You're sure you have everything?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Sammy said with a giggle, thinking how cute it was that Gibbs worried so much, "let's go."

Sammy practically drug Gibbs out of the house and to the car.

oOoOoOo

Half an hour later they stepped out of the elevator. After the car ride and the elevator ride Sammy was starting to feel a little nauseous. She sat down at her desk, closed her eyes and waited for it to pass.

"Are you ok, honey?" Gibbs asked when he saw the look on Sammy's face,

Sammy held up her index finger, signalling him to wait. When the nausea passed she turned her attention to Gibbs, who was not so patiently waiting.

"I'm ok," Sammy said quietly, "A little nauseous there but I'm fine now."

"You're sure?" Gibbs asked, probing.

"Yes," Sammy snapped getting annoyed, "Stop already, I'm fine."

Sammy knew she was being unreasonable and that Gibbs was only worried but her head hurt and she didn't want to listen to him badger her about whether or not she was ok even after she had told him she was.

Gibbs knew Sammy didn't like it when he kept asking if she was ok but he couldn't help it, he was worried about her and he didn't want her to be in pain. When she snapped at him he took it as his sign to stop asking and leave her be.

Sammy sighed and rubbed her forehead, her headache was getting worse. She pulled open the top drawer of her desk, where she usually kept her painkillers and found her bottle empty.

"Declan," Sammy asked as she tossed her empty Tylenol bottle in the trash can beside her desk, "Do you have any Tylenol? I'm all out and my head is starting to bother me."

"Yeah," Declan said, pulling a small bottle of Tylenol out of her bag and walking over to Sammy's desk, "Here you go Hun."

Sammy took the bottle Declan offered and shook 2 of the tablets out then handed it back. She swallowed each of them with a sip of juice from her water bottle then sighed.

"Thanks," Sammy said with a small smile.

"No problem," Declan said, gently smoothing Sammy's hair a couple times before sitting back at her desk.

Sammy set her head down on her arms on the desk and closed her eyes, waiting for the painkillers to kick in.

Gibbs watched Sammy out of the corner of his eye. When she didn't sit up after 5 minutes he walked around his deck and started gently massaging her neck and shoulders.

"I know you want to work today," Gibbs said softly, "but are you sure you feel up to it?"

"I want to," Sammy mumbled, "but I can't concentrate when my head feels the way it does."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Gibbs asked, keeping his voice low, as not to aggravate her headache further.

Sammy shook her head.

Gibbs sighed and was about to start trying to convince her when his phone rang. He moved to answer it and after a brief conversation with the person on the other line he hung up.

"Tony, Kairi, You're with me," Gibbs said as he grabbed his sig from the drawer, "Declan, can you watch her please."

Gibbs planted a kiss on Sammy's head, "I'll try to wrap this up quickly."

That said he headed to the elevator, Tony and Kairi on his heels.

oOoOoOo

It was almost 9:30pm by the time Gibbs and Sammy got home. The case turned out to be a couple kids messing around and not the threat it was thought to be. Gibbs had finished everything as fast as he could and taken Sammy out to dinner before they headed home.

When they walked in the door Sammy slipped her shoes off and headed straight up stairs to their room. She was exhausted and all she wanted now was to go to sleep. She walked into their bedroom and slid her bra and pants off then crawled into bed. By the time Gibbs got upstairs she was almost asleep. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently brushed Sammy's bangs away from her forehead.

"How's your head?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Better," Sammy said around a yawn, as she leaned into Gibbs' touch, "You're coming to bed right?"

"Of course," Gibbs said, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Sammy's forehead, "I'll change and be back in a minute."

"Ok," Sammy said as she shifted a bit and pulled her pillow down so she could rest her head on it and wrap her arms around it at the same time.

Gibbs made quick work of changing into boxers and an old t-shirt and brushing his teeth before heading back into the bedroom. Sammy heard him walk in and moved closer to the middle of the bed so Gibbs could lie beside her. Once Gibbs had settled on the bed Sammy scooted closer to him and threw an arm over his stomach as she placed her head on his chest. Gibbs waited until she stopped moving then started slow lazy circles on her back starting lower and working his way to her shoulders.

"Sweet dreams Honey," Gibbs said softly and kissed the top of Sammy's head, "Love you."

"Love you," Sammy mumbled sleepily as she snuggled into Gibbs' chest.

It didn't take long after that for the combination of exhaustion and Gibbs' rubbing to pull Sammy into a peaceful sleep. As her soft snores filled the room Gibbs let his mind wander. He wasn't so worried anymore. The more his mind wandered the sleepier he got and as he listened to Sammy's snores he let himself fall into a peaceful sleep.

oOoOoOo

The End.


	2. First Kicks

**A/N: So this is a little tid bit that came to mind randomly. It's the first time Sammy has been woken up by Mia kicking. Short and sweet. Hope you enjoy! **

oOoOoOo

**First Kicks**

oOoOoOo

Sammy was woken up in the middle of the night by a fluttering in her tummy. She sat up and placed a hand over the place it was strongest, realizing it was the baby kicking.

"Gibbs," Sammy said, nudging Gibbs, who was sleeping beside her, "Hey wake up."

Gibbs rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, getting worried.

"Give me your hand," Sammy said reaching over to grab Gibbs' wrist with her free hand.

She placed his hand over where hers had been.

"You feel that?" Sammy asked with a smile, "That's our baby girl."

Gibbs nodded, speechless.

They sat there peacefully, Sammy eventually moving to rest her head on Gibbs' shoulder, his hand still on her tummy long after the baby stopped kicking.

When Gibbs realized Sammy was falling asleep he glanced over his shoulder at the alarm clock, seeing the green numbers glowing 2:30am.

"Honey, let's go back to sleep," He said softly.

Sammy nodded and sat up so Gibbs could lie down. Gibbs planted a soft kiss where his hand had been on Sammy's tummy.

"Good night baby," he softly before lying down so Sammy could sleep with her head on his chest.

Sammy threw an arm over Gibbs' stomach and rested her head on his chest, shifting a bit to get comfortable. When she stopped moving Gibbs placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Good night Honey," He said softly as he wrapped an arm around Sammy's back and pulled a little closer.

"Night," Sammy mumbled with a yawn as she drifted off.

Gibbs lay awake smiling for longer than he should have. Feeling the baby kick was one of the most amazing things he had ever experienced. He was glad that he could be here to experience all the exciting little things with Sammy, not like when Shannon was pregnant and he was deployed. He glanced at the alarm clock and decided it was time to go back to sleep. He placed a hand on Sammy's tummy and let himself drift off.

oOoOoOo

The End.


	3. Bad Day

**A/N: So this is another little Sammy's pregnant fic. Sammy had a restless night and because she was up on and off all night Gibbs was too so they're both a little tired. Cuteness ensues. Also poor Gibbs gets a little worried about Sammy and apparently he's kinda useless when he's worried. I think that's everything so enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

**Bad Day**

oOoOoOo

Sammy was having a bad day. She woke up to a decent backache and after breakfast she developed a wicked case of heartburn. She was going to push through it and go to work anyway but after being persuaded by Gibbs she decided she wouldn't be able to get any work done at the office and it' was better to just stay home and rest.

So now she found herself laying on the couch watching TV, a glass of milk sitting within her reach on the coffee table beside a tube of soda crackers. She was propped up on various pillows and such but still not super comfortable. She wanted Gibbs to come home faster but Gibbs was at work, getting done what need to get done and such and wouldn't be home for a while. She sighed and shifted, attempting to relieve some of the pressure on her back before taking a small sip of milk and grabbing a couple crackers, starting to munch on them one at a time.

oOoOoOo

Gibbs sat at his desk, trying to get something done but not getting very far on anything. He was worried about Sammy, when he had left that morning she wasn't feeling so great and he really wanted to get back to her but he knew he needed to get work done. He sighed and pulled himself up, heading for the coffee cart down the hall, he usually didn't drink the coffee there but he didn't want to go too far from work, just in case Sammy needed him and called. After retrieving a cup of coffee he sat back down at his desk and tried to finish the report he was working on. He finished the coffee before he finished the sentence he was typing out and when he got up to get another cup Tony stopped him.

"Go home," Tony said calmly.

"What?" Gibbs asked, caught off guard.

"Go home," Tony repeated, "You're worried about Sammy and you're not getting anything done here besides cleaning out the coffee cart and you don't even like that coffee."

Gibbs gave Tony a funny look, was he actually taking charge and sending him home.

"I have to get that report done before I leave," Gibbs protested.

"I'm serious," Tony said, standing up and taking the cup from Gibbs' hand, "Go home, you keep reading the same sentence over and over and I know you're not getting that done. Do it tomorrow, it's not going anywhere."

Gibbs was going to protest again but gave up with a sigh, turning and grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Call me if you need me," Gibbs said, walking around Tony to the elevator.

"Will do," Tony said, not completely meaning it but humouring Gibbs.

The elevator doors closed and when they opened again Gibbs headed straight for his challenger. He slid into the driver's side and clicked his seat belt into place as he turned the key in the ignition, pulling out of the parking lot and heading for home.

oOoOoOo

When Gibbs got home he found Sammy asleep on the couch. He sat down on the edge of the couch and gently brushed her bangs away from her face. He wanted to know how she was feeling but didn't want to wake her. Sammy helped him with that a little, waking up when she sensed him there.

"Hey," Sammy mumbled with a yawn, rubbing her eyes, "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I wasn't getting anything done," Gibbs said softly, "I was too worried about you."

Sammy moved so she was sitting up, leaning against the arm rest.

"Are you feeling better?" Gibbs asked softly, gently placing a hand on Sammy's pregnant tummy.

"A little, the heartburn's dying down a bit but my back is still really sore," Sammy said, yawning again.

"I think I have help that a little," Gibbs said with a smile as he leaned down a placed a soft kiss on Sammy's lips, "Sit tight, I'll be right back."

Gibbs headed up to their room and changed into a pair of soft pj bottoms and an old t-shirt. He grabbed a bottle of vanilla lotion off the dresser as he headed out of the room and back down to where he had left Sammy. When he walked back into the living room he couldn't help but smile, Sammy was sitting where he has left her but was leaning her head on the back of the couch, asleep again. He set the bottle of lotion on the coffee table as he sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Honey," Gibbs said, gently cupping Sammy cheek and rubbing his thumb across the part of her cheek his hand wasn't covering.

Sammy leaned into Gibbs' touch but wouldn't open her eyes.

"Come on," Gibbs said, cupping her other cheek with his free hand, "Honey wake up."

"What?" Sammy whined as she sat up a bit and opened her eyes.

"For starters sleeping like that isn't going to help you back, but if you turn around I'll give you a massage," Gibbs said, hoping Sammy would take him up on the offer.

"Ok," Sammy said with a yawn.

She moved so she was sitting normally on the couch and waited for Gibbs to get comfortable. Gibbs sat with his back against the opposite armrest, his left leg up on the couch and his right leg over the edge and leaned over to grab the bottle of lotion from the table before motioning Sammy over. She sat between his legs, her back in his reach.

"Do you have an elastic?" Gibbs asked as he gently finger combed through Sammy's hair.

Sammy held up her right arm in response and waited for Gibbs to pull the hair elastic off her wrist before setting her arm back down.

Gibbs slid the elastic down onto his own wrist then got to work pulling Sammy's hair into a loose French braid. When he got to the end he secured it with the elastic then gently placed the braid over her left shoulder. He slid the straps of her bra and tank top off her shoulders then pumped some of the lotion into his hand. He rubbed his hands together a bit to warm up the lotion then started to rub it into Sammy's neck and shoulders. As Gibbs' ministrations on her neck and shoulders loosened up her muscles Sammy started to dose off. Gibbs noticed as Sammy leaned forward a little more that she had fallen asleep but didn't stop his massage, he finished up her shoulders and slid her straps back to their original spots then gently hiked up the back of tank top before pumping more lotion into his hand. Once her back was finished he reached around and gently rubbed the excess lotion into her tummy, smiling when the baby moved, sensing he was there. He pulled Sammy's tank down and gently pulled her back a bit so she was leaning back on him. He gently wrapped his arms around her tummy and buried his nose in her hair. Sammy snuggled back into him a little and turned, positioning her head in the crook of his neck. When Gibbs started affectionately rubbing Sammy's tummy she wrapped her fingers around his wrist and moved his hand down to a sore spot where she was having growing pains. Gibbs understood what she wanted and started smaller firmer circles there to help rub out the ache.

Gibbs started to dose off but felt his back protest at him staying in the same position he was in. He gently shifted Sammy so he could pick her up, sliding an arm under her legs and another around her back; he slowly stood up and headed for their room. When he walked in he gently laid Sammy on the bed and pulled the covers over her before crawling in beside her and pulling her close. It didn't take long before the exhaustion built up from the restless night they'd had sank in and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

oOoOoOo

Sammy woke up a couple hours later feeling the best she had all day. She made to get up but Gibbs tightened his grip on her a little. She gently rubbed Gibbs arm trying to wake him up enough to make him let her go.

"Gibbs, I have to go pee, let go please," She said softly, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Hmm," Gibbs mumbled as he rolled over and fell back to sleep.

Sammy slowly pushed herself up and slid off the bed. She headed to the washroom, when she was finished she headed back to the bedroom and sat on the bed as she looked at the clock, it read 5:00pm. She decided it was time to wake Gibbs up and eat dinner. She crawled further onto the bed and sat next to Gibbs.

"Gibbs, sweetie, you should wake up, it's 5," Sammy said softly as she rubbed his back a bit.

"Hmm," Gibbs mumbled again as he rolled back over and rested his head in Sammy's lap.

"Come on," Sammy said, shaking him a little, "Wake up."

"Wha?" Gibbs asked as he rubbed his eyes and sat up,

"We should eat, it's 5pm," Sammy repeated softly.

"Ok," Gibbs said with a yawn, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I think maybe I just didn't get enough sleep last night," Sammy said, gently rubbing her now rather round tummy.

Gibbs planted a soft kiss on Sammy's lips.

"Got any ideas for dinner?" He asked softly before kissing her again.

Sammy giggled a kissed him back before mumbling, "If you keep that up I'm not gonna be able to think of anything."

Gibbs smiled and crawled off the bed, moving to Sammy's side and holding out his hands to help her up. Sammy took them and let Gibbs pull her to her feet. Once Sammy was standing he wrapped his arm around her waist and they headed down to the kitchen to start dinner.

oOoOoOo

An hour and a half later Sammy and Gibbs sat on the couch, Sammy's head resting on Gibbs' chest, his arms around her. Their plates from a dinner of pasta and broccoli discarded on the table and a movie playing on the TV, though they weren't paying much attention to it. Both were content just being with each other.

When the credits scrolled across the screen 2 hours later Sammy was lightly dosing on Gibbs' chest, still tired after the 3 hour nap they had taken a few hours earlier. Gibbs let her dose, knowing the pregnancy tired her out; he was completely content just sitting on the couch holding her.

oOoOoOo

The End


	4. Restless Baby

**A/N: So this is completely OC's. It's based on a roleplay I'm doing with a couple friends on gaiaonline. Declan is my friend's character, she's Tony's wife and is pregnant with twins. Sammy is my character, she's with Gibbs, and pregnant with their little girl. Gibbs and Tony are off on a trip somewhere... possibly Gitmo, solving a case. I think that's everything you need to know, oh though I apologize for the abrupt ending but I wanted to get this up tonight and I didn't want it to go on with random little things like I sometimes do. With that said, I hope you enjoy this!**

oOoOoOo

**Restless Baby**

oOoOoOo

Sammy was laying in bed propped up on various pillows but not asleep. She looked over at the clock on the side table, it's green numbers read 2am. She was getting frustrated, this was her second night since Gibbs had left on his trip for work and she hadn't slept for more than 20 minutes since he left. Every time she fell asleep the baby would kick her and wake her up.

She closed her eyes again when the baby calmed down and was almost asleep when she felt the kick in her side.

"Ow," Sammy whined as she rubbed the spot the baby had kicked, "Baby please Mommy has to sleep."

When the baby kicked again Sammy finally lost it. She couldn't help it when she started sobbing. She needed sleep and she couldn't handle this on the little amount of sleep she had gotten.

It took a little bit but once she calmed down enough that she thought she could talk she sat up and grabbed the phone, dialling the number for Tony's house, hoping Declan would still be up. She waited as the phone rang and when Declan picked up she went to talk but ended up starting to cry again.

"Sammy," Declan asked softly, "Are you ok, hun?"

Sammy took a second to relax a bit so she could speak and be understood.

"I can't sleep," Sammy said with a sniffle, "The baby keeps kicking and she won't let me sleep, she hasn't let me sleep since Gibbs left."

"I'll be over in about 15 minutes ok?" Declan said softly, "Will you be ok until I get there?"

"Yeah," Sammy said, as she rubbed her eyes, "Thanks."

"No Problem, Sweetie," Declan said, and Sammy could hear rustling in the background, "Try to relax, maybe have some tea or something, alright."

"Ok," Sammy said, rubbing her stomach when the baby kicked her again, though not as hard as she had been.

"Good, now I'm leaving the house so I'll see you soon," Declan said as she opened the door.

"Ok, see you," Sammy said and hung up the phone when she heard Declan hang up as well.

Sammy set the phone down on the nightstand and slowly slid out of bed. She made sure she had her balance before slowly making her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She put the kettle on and grabbed a mug and a peppermint tea bag while she waited for kettle to boil.

oOoOoOo

When Declan let herself in 20 minutes later Sammy was sitting on the couch, a steaming cup of tea in her hands and a pillow behind her back, she was almost asleep until she felt the baby kick again and was startled awake.

"Hey," Declan said as she moved to sit beside Sammy and move her mug to the coffee table, "you alright?"

"Yeah," Sammy said with a sigh as she rubbed her side where the baby had kicked her, "I'll be better when she lets me sleep."

"She's probably anxious because she can sense that Gibbs isn't here and that isn't making you anxious," Declan said softly as she gently pulled Sammy into as much of a hug as their bellies would allow, "If you relax a little she probably will too."

"You're sure?" Sammy asked leaning into Declan's hug.

"It works with the boys," Declan said as gave her stomach an affectionate rub, "Usually. So you wanna finish your tea and take a second to relax before we go to bed?"

"Alright," Sammy said with a yawn as she sat up and shifted so she could grab her tea cup from where it was on the coffee table, "Do you want a cup?"

"Sure," Declan said using the armrest to push herself to her feet.

"I'll come make it for you," Sammy said setting her mug on the end table and moving to get up.

Declan gently placed a hand on Sammy's shoulder to keep her down, "I can do it, you relax."

"You're sure," Sammy asked, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Yes, so sit back and relax," Declan said softly, in a motherly tone.

"Ok," Sammy said as she shifted so she was sitting back on the couch, her back resting on the pillow she had brought down with her, and picked up her mug again.

oOoOoOo

When Declan walked into the living room about 5 minutes later Sammy was asleep, leaning back on the couch, a hand on the empty mug resting on her stomach. Declan sat down on the couch and gently moved Sammy's mug to the coffee table then let her sleep while she sipped her own tea. When her mug was empty she moved to the edge of the couch and pushed herself up like she had before then took both mugs into the kitchen and rinsed them. That done she headed back into the living room and sighed when she saw Sammy, she didn't want to wake her, knowing that this was probably the more rest she'd gotten in the last couple days, but she knew from personal experience that if she let her stay there she'd be sore in the morning and being pregnant you're already sore so she didn't need any help with that. She finally stopped putting it off and walked over to Sammy.

"Sammy, sweetie," Declan said, softly shaking Sammy's shoulder, "Come on, bedtime."

"Hmmm," Sammy mumbled with a yawn as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's time for bed," Declan said as she held out a hand to help Sammy up, "I've slept on the couch before, it's not that comfortable when you're pregnant."

Sammy took the hand Declan offered and let Declan help her up. They headed upstairs and Sammy stopped outside the guest room.

"I'll grab you some extra pillows," Sammy said turning to head into the room.

"It's ok, you get into bed, I can grab them myself," Declan said as she placed a hand on Sammy's shoulder.

"Mkay," Sammy said without a fight, the baby had settled down and all she wanted was to go to sleep.

Sammy headed to the bedroom and crawled into bed, putting a pillow between her knees and one under her tummy then pulled the comforter over herself. By the time Declan came into the bedroom Sammy was snoring softly. Declan crawled into bed beside her and got comfortable, positioning various pillows around herself. Satisfied with where everything was placed she closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep, resting a hand on her stomach.

oOoOoOo

**The End**


	5. Singing to Baby

**A/N: So this is a little something I came up with while I was searching through some little facts about pregnancy, for this little series. I think it was after week 23 or 24 that the baby can start hearing what mommy is saying and I thought it would be cute to write it. Anyway I think that's it. Enjoy! **

oOoOoOo

Singing To Baby

oOoOoOo

Sammy was officially on maternity leave. She was also feeling a lot better and was now spending most of her time cleaning and tidying things around the house to keep herself busy. She had also been reading her maternity books and was excited to find out little neat facts about the baby. One she had found put recently is that the baby could hear her talking and singing to her so as she washed the dishes she started singing lullabies.

Once the dishes were done she set herself up with the laundry in the living room. She sat on the couch with a couple baskets of clean clothes on the floor and as she folded things she stacked them on the coffee table, still singing as she worked.

oOoOoOo

When Gibbs came home and hour and a half later he found Sammy laying on the couch, asleep, surrounded by piles of clean neatly folded clothes, one hand under her head the other resting gently on her stomach. He took a few moments to just watch her and smile at how adorable she was and think about how lucky he is to have her before sitting on the edge of the couch in front of her legs and gently brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Honey," Gibbs said softly.

"Hmm?" Sammy mumbled, still only half awake.

"Hey," Gibbs said with a smile.

"Hey," Sammy said around a yawn as she slowly pushed herself up into sitting position.

"How was your day?" Gibbs asked with a smile, wrapping an arm around Sammy's shoulder and pulling her close.

"Not bad," Sammy said with a yawn, "I tidied up a bit and sang to the baby, and I must have fallen asleep while I was folding the laundry. Anything interesting happen at work?"

"Nothing really, we spent the day doing paper work," Gibbs said with a sigh, "We did get a little excitement when Tony's ADD started to act up, He annoyed McGee until McGee deleted his entire report while he was in the head."

"That sounds like a typical day," Sammy said with a giggle.

"Yeah, it was," Gibbs said, smiling at how cute Sammy's giggle was.

"What time is it?" Sammy asked curiously after she had gotten over her giggle fit.

"About 7," Gibbs said, glancing down at his watch.

"Poo," Sammy whined, "I was gonna make you dinner."

"It's alright," Gibbs said, planting a kiss on the top of Sammy's head, "We can order something in."

"Ok," Sammy said, smiling and leaning back into Gibbs' shoulder.

oOoOoOo

2 hours later Sammy lay on the couch with her head in Gibbs' lap. Their empty plates sat on the coffee table in front of them amongst various open Chinese takeout containers. The TV was playing softly in the background as Sammy dosed softly. Gibbs sat paying more attention to Sammy then the images rolling across the screen as he rubbed big lazy circles on her back. Sammy yawned and tried to roll over and nuzzle Gibbs' stomach but only made it half way, ending up on her back which woke her up from her sleepy daze.

"Why am I so tired all the time?" Sammy whined, looking up at Gibbs with a little pout.

"Because it's hard work growing a baby," Gibbs said softly, placing a hand on Sammy's belly.

"Got a point there," Sammy said with a smile and a giggle.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Gibbs asked softly, "I'll pop some popcorn and make hot chocolate."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Sammy asked as she slowly sat up.

"You existed," Gibbs said, placing a soft but passionate kiss on her lips.

Sammy returned the kiss and started to deepen it a little when her belly bumped Gibbs' side. She pulled away with a giggle. Gibbs laughed with her.

"I guess I should get on that hot chocolate," He said with a smile, "I'll be back."

oOoOoOo

A couple hours later the credits of the movie scrolled across the screen, the only light in the room. The light from the TV bounced off the objects on the coffee table, two mugs and a bowl of popcorn added to the dishes and containers already resting there. Gibbs had fallen asleep with his head resting on the back of the couch and Sammy using his lap as a pillow. The only sound that could be heard was the quite music from the TV and the soft snores from the couple asleep on the couch. One of the last couple peaceful moments before the addition to their family would turn nights into feedings and spells of crying.

oOoOoOo

The End


	6. Bathtime

**A/N: This is one of the last additions to this fic before I post up the delivery. I have one more fic after this then the baby will be here, so Sammy's a little sore. She's rather small so pregnancy is more stressful than usual. Anyway I think that's it... Enjoy and make sure you review!**

**oOoOoOo**

**Bathtime**

**oOoOoOo**

It had been a long but uneventful day. Sammy had a list of things she had wanted to get done but she was so tired and so sore that she ended up spending the day on the bed, propped up on pillows and folding baby clothes. When she started to get tired she tried to get comfortable but as soon as she'd get into a semi-comfortable position her some part of her body would protest so she would sit back up and continue the folding. A couple of times she fell asleep sitting up, but after a little while she was woken up by the baby moving or her back protesting.

By the time Gibbs came home Sammy was tired, sore and at her wits end. Gibbs crawled up onto the bed beside her and pulled her close before starting up soft lazy circles on her back. Sammy leaned into him and broke down.

"Oh, honey," Gibbs said as he pulled her closer, "Hey, hey it's ok."

Sammy tried to explain to him but gave up after a few attempts and just shook her head into his chest and cried harder. Gibbs gently pulled her into his lap and started softly rocking.

Gibbs murmured soothingly and slowly Sammy calmed down, finally getting comfortable being in Gibbs' embrace.

"Are you alright now?" Gibbs asked softly, once Sammy had stopped crying.

"Better," Sammy said around a sniffle, "Now that you're here."

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked just a softly as before, not wanting to upset her.

"I'm so sore," Sammy whined into Gibbs chest, "and I'm tired but I can't sleep because I can't get comfortable."

"Oh, Honey," Gibbs said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "I'm sorry I wasn't home to help."

"It's alright," Sammy mumbled, "You're helping now."

"I know something that will help even more," Gibbs suggested, "Wanna take a bath?"

"With you?" Sammy asked hopefully.

"If you want me too," Gibbs said with a smile.

Sammy just smiled up at him.

"Do you wanna wait here while I run our bath?" Gibbs asked as he brushed Sammy's bangs out of her face.

"I might as well come," Sammy said, leaning into Gibbs hand as it lingered on her cheek, "By the time the bath is full I'll probably finally be ready."

"Alright," Gibbs said as he gently lifted Sammy up enough to swing his legs over the edge of the bed then gently set Sammy beside him on the bed.

He got up then held his hands out to Sammy, who took them and let him pull her to her feet. They headed to the washroom and Sammy closed the toilet seat before sitting on top of it while Gibbs started to fill the tub.

oOoOoOo

15 minutes later Gibbs was helping Sammy step into the now full tub. Once she was safely sitting in the warm bath he settled himself behind her and pulled her close. Sammy settled back against Gibbs and sighed as the warm water started to work its magic on her aches and pains. Before long Sammy had dozed off. Gibbs sat gently drawing on Sammy's belly with a finger glad that she was finally sleeping.

He sat contently with Sammy in his arms, drawing circles on her belly, until the water started to get cold.

"Honey," Gibbs said softly into Sammy ear, kissing her cheek, "Wake up."

Sammy shifted a bit but didn't wake up.

"Honey, come one," Gibbs said, kissing her cheek again, "The water's getting cold and once that happens it's not gonna help anymore."

"But I'm comfy," Sammy mumbled, coming out of her little doze but trying to stay in it.

"Come on, we'll get into our pyjamas and get comfortable, just somewhere where you're not going to catch your death of cold."

"Fine," Sammy whined with a yawn as she sat up.

Gibbs pulled himself to his feet and stepped out of the tub then supported Sammy and she stood and stepped out as well. Gibbs grabbed one of the towels he had set on the counter and gently wrapped it around Sammy before placing a sweet kiss on her lips and wrapping a towel around himself. He took Sammy's hand and they headed for their bedroom.

Once they were both dried and clothed in their pj's Sammy crawled into bed and Gibbs crawled up beside her. He encircled her in his arms then started gently rubbing her lower back with one hand while he ran the other up and down her thigh in a soothing manner.

Sure enough just as he had thought not more than 2 minutes after they had settled into bed Sammy was out like a light again. He kept up his ministrations and thought about what life would be like after the baby was born while Sammy slept. He was getting anxious not only because he was excited to get a second chance at raising a baby but also because he knew how much of a toll the pregnancy was starting to take on Sammy and he wanted her to be comfortable again.

Gibbs drank in the moment while he could; knowing that once the baby was born this wouldn't get to happen much.

oOoOoOo

The End.


	7. Practice

**A/N: So this is the last instalment of The Pregnancy Chronicles before Mia is born. I had to add the false labour in there somewhere, so here it is. I added the last little bit on the end because I can only imagine how excited Gibbs is to finally have a family again, not that the team isn't his family but a family of his own not an adopted family. Anyway I hope you enjoy this Reviews are very much appreciated!**

oOoOoOo

Practice

oOoOoOo

Sammy was officially 36 weeks into her pregnancy. She was on maternity leave and slowly going crazy being stuck at home but she was too sore to do much, but she still wanted to get something done. She knew that pushing herself as much as she was to get stuff done wasn't a good idea but she wanted to get something done so Gibbs didn't have to come home from work and do everything. She had done the dishes and was now heading upstairs to fold the basket of laundry she was carrying. About half way up the stairs a cramp rippled through Sammy's stomach. She stopped head in her tracks and waited for another to follow. When nothing happened after a minute she picked up the basket from where she had set it on the step and continued up to her's and Gibbs' room. She set herself up on the bed beside the other 3 baskets she had already set there earlier in the day. She was almost finished folding the first basket when another cramp rippled through her stomach again. Now she was starting to worry. What f the baby was on her way? It was too early for her to come!

Sammy tried to calm herself down as she reached for the phone on the side table and dialled Gibbs' cell number.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

"I'll explain when you get here," Sammy said as calmly as she could, "I just need you to come home."

"I'm leaving now," Gibbs said as he grabbed his things and headed for the elevator, "I'll be there soon."

"Alright," Sammy said before she hung up.

She set the phone back in its stand and decided it was best to look up what was happening in one of her pregnancy books. She pulled her favourite one off the nightstand and looked up cramps in the index. Finding the pages she needed she started flipping through the book and reading sections here and there, only stopping when she was hit with another cramp.

oOoOoOo

When Gibbs got home and didn't see Sammy in the downstairs he headed up to their room and found her reading calmly.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, got a little worried, but it was nothing," Sammy said calmly, "I was having cramps but they ended up being false labour pains, I read up on it and timed them and everything."

"You're sure?" Gibbs asked, crawling up on the bed beside her, after moving the baskets so there was room for him.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sammy said with a smile, "I think I was just pushing myself too hard."

"I can see that," Gibbs said, motioning to all the laundry, "Did you carry all these up here?"

"Yeah," Sammy said, burying her face in his chest, "I wanted to get something done today so you didn't have so much to do when you got home."

"You don't have to worry about that," Gibbs said softly, "I know how hard this is on you, all you have to worry about is taking care of you and the baby. I can do the laundry and dishes and everything else."

"But you work all day and all I do it sit around, I have to do something," Sammy whined.

"But if you keep doing what you've been doing you're gonna over excited your body so but you're gonna end up in preterm labour, Honey," Gibbs said softly, starting to rub small circles on her lower back, knowing it was sore.

"Fine," Sammy said with a sigh, leaning closer to Gibbs so he had better access to her back.

They sat for a while in silence, Gibbs rubbing Sammy back and Sammy shifting every once in a while to get comfortable again.

"Are you alright, Honey?" Gibbs asked softly when Sammy shifted again

"Yeah," Sammy mumbled, "Just sore."

"Do you want a massage?" Gibbs asked softly, placing a kiss on Sammy's forehead.

"Mhm," Sammy said, sitting up.

Gibbs stood up from the bed and moved the laundry to the floor before grabbing a bottle of lotion off the dresser and settling behind Sammy, who had pulled off her shirt then scooched to the middle of the bed and was hugging a pillow. Gibbs warmed up some lotion in his hands before starting rubbing her shoulders and working his way down her back.

oOoOoOo

By the time Gibbs had finished her massage Sammy was asleep. Gibbs gently wrapped a robe around her shoulders then pulled her back so she was resting against his chest. Sammy moved a little to get comfortable and when she stopped moving Gibbs started gently rubbing her stomach and cooing to the baby. He smiled when he felt her kicking against his hand. Before he could catch himself he was day dreaming about meeting his baby girl. He had forgotten what it felt like to have an actual family of his own, but what he was feeling now felt good.

oOoOoOo

The End


	8. Baby on the Way

**A/N: So this is the last instalment of this fic and with is we welcome a new addition to the Gibbs family. I hope you enjoy it! Oh, Sammy isn't completely full term, I decided that it would be best for her to have the baby early because she's such a small person, and I was thinking the body usually knows best so if it felt that she should go into labour at 37 weeks then that's what would happen, and that's what did. I think that's everything, if you have any questions or want to know more back story message me! Well with that said once again, Enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

**Baby on the way **

oOoOoOo

Sammy was laying in bed, awake, even though it was late and she should be sleeping. She had woken up feeling weird and something was nagging her in the back of her mind, making it impossible to fall back asleep. She finally decided to get up and walk around a bit, hoping it would help. When the ache in her back didn't ease up after a couple minutes she decided she wasn't going back to sleep for a while and that it was best to get settled where she wouldn't wake Gibbs up. She pulled a blanket from the hall closet and headed down to the couch. She curled up with the blanket and turned to TV on.

oOoOoOo

Gibbs woke up and rolled over to pull Sammy close only to fine her spot empty. He rolled back over and was about to fall asleep again when his brain finally put two and two together. He sat straight up and took a second to listen and heard the TV on. He let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding and swung his feet over the edge of the bed then headed down to the living room.

"Honey," He said softly, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Sammy asked, not expecting him to be up, "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, I'm alright really."

"You didn't wake me up," Gibbs said softly as he sat down beside her on the couch, "Why aren't you asleep?"

"My back is really sore and I have this funny feeling something is going to happen," Sammy said with a yawn.

"You think the baby's coming?" Gibbs asked, starting to get a little excited.

"Maybe, but not yet," Sammy said, leaning against Gibbs.

Gibbs started gently rubbing Sammy's lower back and Sammy started to doze on his shoulder.

"Honey," Gibbs whispered as not to startle her, "Maybe we should go back to bed."

"Alright," Sammy said, deciding the bed would be more comfortable, if she could get comfortable.

Once Sammy had sat up Gibbs got up then helped Sammy up before they headed for their bedroom. So soon as Sammy had settled herself in bed Gibbs encircled her in his arms and started rubbing her lower back like he had before. Sammy managed to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. Gibbs didn't fall asleep as easily, he lied awake for some time just thinking and worrying like he usually did.

oOoOoOo

Gibbs was woken up hours later but the bed shifting. He rolled over to see Sammy sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sammy, Honey, are you alright?" Gibbs asked as he sat up.

"Yeah," Sammy breathed through gritted teeth, "Just give me a second."

Gibbs crawled over and sat behind her on the bed waiting until she turned to him.

"I think we need to go in," Sammy said quietly, "That's the 5th contraction I've had, and they've been consistently 5 minutes apart. But my water hasn't broken yet so we do have a little time."

"Alright," Gibbs said, sliding off the bed and grabbing Sammy's sweater from where she had left it on the dresser.

He helped her into it then pulled his blue USMC hoodie on and grabbed the bag they had packed for the hospital.

"I need to go pee before we leave," Sammy said once Gibbs had pulled her to her feet.

"Ok, I'll wait for you here," Gibbs said, kissing Sammy's forehead before sitting down on the bed.

Sammy shuffled off to the washroom and sat down on the toilet. Out of nowhere there was a huge gush of water followed by a rather painful contraction. When it subsided Sammy finished up and headed to the bedroom where Gibbs was waiting for her.

"My water broke," Sammy said when Gibbs stood up to meet her at the door.

"We should get going then," Gibbs said, wrapping an arm around Sammy's waist and steering her to the stairs.

When they got to the front door they both slipped on shoes then they were off.

oOoOoOo

Sammy was sitting in the passenger seat, trying to focus on her breathing as another contraction hit her when she realized she hadn't called Declan.

"Gibbs, Where's your phone?" Sammy asked, anxiously.

"My pocket," Gibbs said, resisting the urge to look over at her instead of keeping his eyes on the road, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Sammy said reassuringly, "I just forgot to call Declan. I told her I would when this happened."

"Alright," Gibbs said, handing over his phone.

Sammy took it and inhaled sharply as another contraction hit her, when it subsided she dialled Declan's cell number and waited till she answered.

"Hello," Declan said, not bothering to look at the caller ID before she answered.

"Hey Declan, It's Sammy," Sammy said before holding her breath through another contraction.

"Sammy, are you alright? What's happening?" Declan asked when the other line went quiet, "It the baby on her way?"

"Sorry, contraction," Sammy said before answering Declan's question, "Yeah the baby's on her way, we're heading to the hospital now."

"Alright, I'll meet you there," Declan said and Sammy could her shuffling on the other side.

"It's alright, you stay there," Sammy said softly, "I don't think it'll be very exciting, I'll make sure I call you when she's here though, Promise."

"Alright," Declan said and Sammy heard the creak of a rocking chair as she sat down, "Promise you'll call?"

"Yes, promise," Sammy said sincerely, "As soon as there's another addition to the Gibbs family you'll be the first to know."

"Alright," Declan said, "You make sure you call me if you need anything!"

"I will, don't worry," Sammy said, "I gotta go now though, we're pulling into the parking lot."

"Alright, don't forget to call," Declan said, making sure to get it stuck in Sammy's head.

"I won't, promise," And with that said Sammy hung up.

oOoOoOo

45 minutes later Sammy was laying on a bed in the maternity ward, set up with the whole 9 yards, iv, heart monitor around her belly, hospital gown and all. She had been told she was only 3 cm but that her labour seemed to be progressing, though she was still assured it would be awhile before she got to meet her baby.

She rolled onto her side with a hiss as another contraction hit her.

"Ow," She whined when the contraction subsided.

Gibbs sat on the side of Sammy's bed and started gently rubbing her lower back.

"How are you holding up?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Fine," Sammy said between deep breathes.

"You're sure?" Gibbs asked, not liking seeing her in pain.

"For now, yeah," Sammy said with a nod.

"Alright," Gibbs said, content in trusting her judgement.

He continued rubbing her back until she asked him to get her some ice chips. When he came back he started feeding them to her slowly as she asked for them.

oOoOoOo

Sammy had been set up with epidural a few hours later and got an hour or so of sleep before everything suddenly sped up. Most of it came in flashes, the doctor coming in and checking her, telling her she was ready to have the baby. They set her up then one minute she was pushing and the next they were laying a little baby girl on her chest.

The doctor rubbed the baby's back and all of a sudden she started crying. Sammy got a minute to admire her before the doctors took her to clean her up. While the baby was getting cleaned up and weighed and measure and such they cleaned Sammy up.

15 minutes later Sammy was resting in bed after being cleaned up and getting comfortable again and was handed a little girl, a little purple toque pulled over her little head and a purple blanket wrapped tightly around her.

Gibbs leaned over with a smile and pulled Sammy close as he stared lovingly into the little pair of crystal blue eyes staring up at him.

"She's perfect," Sammy breathed, a huge smile spread across her face.

"She definitely is," Gibbs said, placing a kiss on Sammy's forehead.

They stayed like that just admiring the new addition to their family for what seemed like ages until a nurse, who had stepped out to give them some privacy, stepped back into the room, holding a certificate.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but if you are ready we need to file out her birth certificate," She said softly.

Sammy looked up at Gibbs until he nodded giving her the go ahead before she answered.

"We are," Sam said with a smile.

"Alright, do you have a name picked out?" The nurse asked as she placed the certificate on the table that had been pushed aside during the commotion.

"Amelia Marie," Sammy said, smiling down as the baby in her arms.

"That's beautiful," the nurse said as she carefully wrote it down, "her last name will be Gibbs?"

"Yes," Sammy said, still paying more attention to the baby in her arms than the nurse.

"Alright, did they tell you her weight and height?" The nurse asked once she had finished filling in the certificate.

"No," Sammy said, looking up curiously, "I'd like to know though."

"She was 6 lb. 3 oz. And 19 inches long," The nurse said with a smile.

oOoOoOo

Once everything had settled down and Sammy got a second to just relax with the baby she reached for her own cell phone, which had at some point or another ended up on the nightstand beside the bed. She dialled Declan's cell again and waited patiently for Declan to answer.

"Sammy, is everything alright?" Declan asked when she answered the phone.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Sammy said softly, "I promised I'd called when the baby was finally here and she is so I called."

"Everything's alright with her?" Declan asked, still not fully believing everything was fine.

"Yes, Amelia Marie Gibbs is perfect," Sammy said, half to Declan and half to the little baby in her arms, "All ten fingers and all ten toes and the clearest blue eyes I've ever seen, and she's got my hair, just a little of it but enough that you can see it's red."

"She sounds beautiful," Declan said, the smile that spread across her face evident in her voice.

"She is," Sammy said, "She's small but she's absolutely perfect."

"How big is she?" Declan asked curiously.

"Six pounds 3 ounces," Sammy said, softly, "and 19 inches long."

"That's the perfect size," Declan said softly, "I should let you sleep though."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Sammy said with a little yawn as the baby started to fuss ever so slightly, "But you should come visit tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Declan said, the smile in her voice again, "Not get some rest."

"Alright," Sammy said with another yawn and hung up the phone.

oOoOoOo

Hours later after nursing Amelia, who they had started affectionately calling Mia, Sammy had finally succumb to exhaustion and fallen asleep leaving Gibbs to bond with his now sleeping daughter. He had forgotten what it was like to hold someone so small and love them so much and know they were yours. He sat gently rocking her and just admiring her and reflecting on his life and how much of a difference Sammy had made in it. He was ready for this now, he was sure of that the minute he looked into the tiny pair of crystal blue eyes of his daughter. He was definitely in ready for this and he wouldn't change it for the world.

oOoOoOo

The End.


End file.
